Assassin's Creed: Complacency
by justsomegal77
Summary: All assassins had been killed long ago when the Templars had power. Except Emilina and her mother. She went on this journey now with only one thing to do, help the brotherhood. She meets Connor and the people who reside in Davenport Homestead. Getting to know them and helping him restore even more power for the brotherhood will be the times she cherishes the most.


I was nearing my destination now to Davenport Homestead on Lea, a dark brown horse I met 2 weeks ago shes was alone at the time to. My mother told me I must come and help him. And that if he was dead she wanted me to help restore the brotherhood up North. Especially now that we are free from Britain's control. My mother and I have always wondered if we were the only ones who manage to survive the attack from the Templars. We both lived in isolation after the supposed end of the assassins. My father had fallen along side them saving my mother and I through all the screams and cries for help. I have little to no memory of that day I was to young. I often blame myself for his death, but my mother tells me I shouldn't think that. She told me not to spend to much time in the past. That it would destroy the mind. She was sick now in her death bed I wanted to stay by her side. But she looked she has conjoined with peace of the world. she whispered to me " My time has come and now it is your time to help. You've done enough for me. I love you Emilina. You'll never be alone. Now go and never look back." I miss her as much as I miss my father.

Luckily during my travels some of the english speaking Natives assisted me in surviving. They taught me many things. I even learned a little of their language but not enough to be fluent. I remember meeting a tribe that told me one their people joined the assassins. It was when an elderly woman recognized the symbol on my mother's robe. I hope to meet him one day. maybe he's part of the brotherhood up in Boston or New York. At least I knew for a fact that I wouldn't be facing this alone. Thoughts flooded my mind as I looked up at the darkened sky. I decided to not wear my robe. I didn't want to attract to much attention. Although it would be questionable for a colonial woman to travel in the darkness of the woods alone.

Lea pranced along the path I felt as if I was being watched. Then a few prances later a man jumped down in front of me. I jumped down getting into a fighting stance. It has been a while since I've fought but my training has kept alive. He was bulit with a thick beard and spoke with an unfamiliar accent " whats a woman like you doin out here in the middle of the woods at night?" before I could say anything two other men came out from opposite directions of me. One of them spoke with a raspy voice " A lass like yourself ain't safe out here." As if on Que two other men came out from behind me.

I looking at the one who spoke first speaking in my most confident voice. "You should leave now before I end your pathetic lives." it didn't seem to effect them since they slowly crept towards me. They had a look in their eyes similar to a feral dog who hasn't eaten in days who had discovered a slab of meet. "We just wanted to help was all." The man who appeared to be the leader cladding a beard spoke sarcastically and continued. "We would like payment first before we safely escort you home. Go on boys get your payment." I turned around as quick as I could as the two men who were behind me sprinted towards me I managed to knock one out dodging his arms that were trying to grip me. Before I could attack the other man he fell revealing an arrow that pierced his back.

One of the two men who stood opposite of me snarled "You shouldn't have done that." I took two steps back as they stood by each other now unsure of what would happen after what happened to one of their men. Before they could get close to me a robed stranger jumped down from above plunging two hidden blades into their throats. He stood taller than me. Almost a head taller than me. His robes appeared to be familiar to me. He turned to face me. I could not make out his face with darkness falling and his face hidden under a hood. "Are you alright?"

I was completely dumbfounded all this happening at once, I answered politely." yes thank you." I gave him a quick small smile to show I appreciate that he helped me. Even if I was pretty sure I could have handled it all.

The bearded man came up after from behind me. As if time had slowed down before my eyes. I moved the robed hero out of the way all the while taking out my hidden blade sinking it into his throat killing up. As I did this the man that I thought I had knocked out stood up aiming his weapon I attempted to swiftly get out of his range. He managed to shoot my arm. All the while he then dropped dead from the robed man.

I held onto my arm from where the man shot me. My face grimaced from the pain coming from my arm, which was now covered by my own blood. He turned towards me, I could tell he was looking at my arm. "Your hurt!" he sounded worried. "Allow me to take you to a doctor, there is one in the Homestead." does he not know we just met. I was going to have to go there anyways to I accepted. "I would appreciate that, thank you." I looked back at Lea who patiently waited for me. " lets take my horse." He nodded in agreement.

" First, what is your name? My mother had always told me to be weary of strangers?" I was amused with the circumstance I just happened to be in.

" Connor. And what is yours?"

"Emilina" I gave him another small smile. My mother has mentioned Achilles had a son. But I had doubted this could actually be him. "Shall we go then, Connor." I said holding onto my arm. My faced showed I was in pain when I looked down at it. He followed me to the horse helping me up. He took the reign of Lea racing to the entrance that would lead them to the homestead.

* * *

Connor slowed down in front of a house that had a tent in the backyard I assumed this was where the doctor lived. He hopped off of Lea then helped me down. He was treating me like I was a completely helpless child, which I found entertaining "_when did i turn into the damsel in disress__" _I thought.

He knocked on the door " Dr. White!" he repeated "Doctor!" but there was no answer. "He must be at the inn." he said looking back at me. Just then the door opened with a weary man wearing glasses looked half asleep. " Whats wrong Connor."

"Lyle I am sorry to have disturb your sleep. Emilina has been shot" He said this while motioning towards me helping me to face. The doctor looked over my arm while lifting his lantern to see it better. 'Don't worry to much Connor she will make it. Its a mere flesh wound nothing serious." That was a relief to the both of them. "Come in you two. This should not take long I just have to clean and bandage the wound." The doctor had gathered his equipment quickly. It really didn't take to long for him to fix me up. While he was healing him I took notice at what Connor was wearing now that the light helped me make out his robe. It was similiar to mine. Which use to be my mothers. Thats when I knew what he was. _"An assassin."_

_"_Connor do you know a man named Achilles?" I asked him I was dead tired, you could hear it in my voice. The doctor stopped what he was doing for a second after I asked but then continued putting his equipment back.

Connor was caught off guard by the question he had a stoic expression on his face. "yes."

Even with being tired it didn't stop me from grinning, I finally made it. "Please take me to him I must speak to him." I looked back and forth at connor then at the doctor. I did not want to reveal what I was until I was alone with Connor. I did not know if the doctor was one as well.

"Emilina you must know that Achilles.. Is dead." Connor said to me his expression had softened. He was sorry for me. I was not completely ready for this information. My mother had made him sound invincible. A man you did not want to reckon with. I had looked forward to finally meet the man that had helped my parents from when they were just mere recuits. I was unsure what to say next.

"Come, I will take you to the mansion you can stay there for the night." I followed Connor out the door. Lyle was following us as well to the doo telling us goodbye. I thanked him waving back at him with my good arm as we made our way toward Lea. Connor was up front again getting ready to lead us to the manor. My head was laying upon his back. Traveling all day and getting shot can really take alot out of you. I quickly pick it back up.

I apologized. "Sorry Connor, I haven't gotten much sleep.

"Its fine. How did you know Achilles?

I was now a little more awake from the mention of him again. For the reason why I came here to help. " I don't really remember, my parents did. He trained them. But then the Templars attacked. My mother and I seemed to be the only ones.." I stopped speaking of it. It was a sad reminder. And I had just met him. He does not need to know what went on so long ago in the past.

" I'm sorry. I understand." he sounded sincere. We made it to the manor I jumped off Lea. He stopped her by the stables leaving her their. We made it to the front door. He opened the door for me gesturing for me to go in first. He lead me up the stairs into a room with a bed. it was good enough for me.

"You may sleep in here if you like." I hit the bed passed out before he could even finish his sentence.

* * *

**A/N I came up with this one night after I sketched out a woman which turned into Emilina. I wanted to come up with a little idea on what went on after the war for Connor and evey other character in the game. Especially with the teaser trailer of assassin's creed unity. I'm looking foward to that. I am sorry if this is not accurate in anyway it has been a while since I've played. And I hope you enjoy Emilina my OC.**


End file.
